Fino all'Imbrunire
by WildestDream96
Summary: Moving On (7x23) House non entra in casa di Cuddy con l'auto ma capisce che non smetterà mai di amarla e di soffrire per questo.. What if..? Molto Huddy, un po' Angts ma con Happy Ending.
1. Let's Hurt Tonight

Ciao a tutti!

Questa è la mia prima fanfiction a tema House e ho cominciato a scriverla davvero tanti anni fa. Fiera sostenitrice Huddy sin dalla prima stagione non riuscivo proprio ad accettare come tra loro fosse andato tutto in pezzi e ho deciso di creare il mio finale di questa bellissima - quanto tormentata- serie tv.  
La storia non è finita e le parti già scritte sono sotto "riscrittura e correzione". è probabile che ogni capitolo avrà il nome di una canzone della mia playlist da scrittura, se volete suggerite qualche canzone  
Spero vi piaccia e che vorrete lasciare un commento, le critiche costruttive sono sempre ben gradite :)

Prende il via dalla 7x23 Moving On, modificandola, House non è mai entrato nel salone di Cuddy con l'auto e mai ci entrerà -credo-.

* * *

 ** _Fino all'imbrunire - Cap. I "Let's Hurt Tonight"_**

Entrò nel suo ufficio lentamente, gli occhi ancora rossi per il pianto. Nella testa correvano le immagini della notte precedente, senza darle tregua. Si ritrovò seduta alla sua scrivania, il viso tra le mani, gli occhi che fissavano la porta. Una silenziosa preghiera. Ma lui non sarebbe più tornato e lei lo sapeva.

 _"Vuoi sapere come mi sento Cuddy?" Aveva urlato, il suo corpo la bloccava contro la parete, la sua mano le stringeva il braccio. Un appiglio per rimanere in piedi, per non soccombere._ _"Mi sento ferito" Gli occhi lucidi, un azzurro senza fine, un mare in tempesta. La sua bocca ad un soffio, avrebbe potuto baciarla, porre fine a tutto quel dolore che da giorni dilaniava entrambi. Ma non lo fece._ _"Lo so.. Mi dispiace.." Era vero, si sentiva in colpa, non era riuscita a fidarsi di lui. L'aveva lasciato perché si era trovata da sola. Ma ora era sola davvero e stava male, stavano male._ _"Non è colpa tua" L'aveva persa perché non aveva saputo affrontare il dolore, la paura di perderla. Ed era solo colpa sua. Sfuggì alla sua stretta e andò via senza guardarsi indietro._

L'orologio segnava ormai mezzogiorno, quando Wilson, bussando, entrò nel suo ufficio. Il suo sguardo incontrò i suoi occhi azzurri e spenti."Cosa succede?" Si avvicinò alla scrivania, notò le mani della donna tremare "Dov'è House?" Lui era l'unico che poteva ridurre la forte Lisa Cuddy in quello stato, e non era la prima volta.  
Un fremito scosse la schiena di Cuddy quando sentì il suo nome, gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime che veloci scesero lungo il suo viso.

 _Rigirò tra le mani la piccola spazzola, aveva ancora il suo profumo, quello che amava tanto. Il suo bastone colpì forte la porta, una, due, tre volte. Era lì solo per restituire una stupida spazzola? Cuddy aprì la porta consapevole di chi si sarebbe trovata di fronte.  
_ _"Ti ho riportato la spazzola.." Lo sguardo basso, non voleva incontrare di nuovo i suoi occhi.  
_ _"Grazie" Avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di entrare? Di parlare magari? Di riprovarci? Quelle ultime settimane erano state così stressanti, pensava che ci sarebbe riuscita, che avrebbe potuto andare avanti, ma adesso si rendeva conto che non avrebbe mai potuto, non avrebbe mai smesso di amarlo.  
_ _Rimase sulla porta a fissarla, cercando il coraggio di spiegarle cosa lo aveva portato lì. Essere di nuovo amici, questo le aveva scritto 'Rachel', era forse per questo che era lì? Per provare ad essere amici?  
_ _"Mi manchi" La sua voce fu un sussurro al punto tale che House pensò di averla immaginata.  
_ _"Non farlo Cuddy, non farti questo, ti farai male" Alzò una mano all'altezza del suo viso, sfiorò i suoi capelli.  
_ _"Mi manchi" Ripeté alzando lo sguardo e incontrando i suoi occhi. La voce ferma, le mani lungo i fianchi tremavano.  
_ _La brezza fresca della sera la fece rabbrividire o forse fu la mano del diagnosta che dolcemente accarezzava il suo viso. Occhi negli occhi. Labbra che si sfiorano. Fu naturale come se non avessero fatto altro tutta la vita.  
_

 _Al mondo niente aveva più importanza: c'erano solo i loro corpi stretti che dolcemente si amavano per tutta la notte._

"Se n'è andato" Le lacrime scendevano copiose lungo le sue guance, spezzando il suono della sua voce "La colpa è solo mia: gli ho chiesto di essere con me, senza capire quanto a lui facesse male. L'ho lasciato perché era più facile che ammettere di aver paura di stargli accanto davvero, quando lui aveva bisogno davvero di me, quando avevamo bisogno l'uno dell'altra"  
Wilson strinse le sue mani, cercando di rassicurarla "Lisa.."  
"Quando l'ho visto in quella vasca piena di sangue, io ho avuto paura di non vederlo mai più e ho capito. Mi sono sentita un'idiota. Avrei voluto tornare indietro, ma lui ha scelto per entrambi"

 _Aprì gli occhi cercandolo nella stanza, ma lui non c'era più. Controllò persino sotto il letto, sperando in un suo stupido scherzo. Fuori la giornata stava appena iniziando, e la luce dell'alba illuminava debolmente la stanza. Cuddy accese la luce della sua abat-jour e li notò. Sul cuscino c'erano la sua spazzola e un biglietto: 'Dimenticami e sii felice. Non cerarmi, non mi troveresti'.  
_ _Cuddy rilesse decine di volte quelle poche parole, incapace di riuscire a capire il loro significato. Non voleva credere che lui se ne fosse andato davvero, non dopo quella notte quando aveva finalmente capito di non poter vivere senza di lui._

 _House guardò Cuddy un'ultima volta, lei piangeva. Chiuse il gubbino di pelle e partì seguendo il sole che sorgeva._

 ** _You came to me and said, "that's enough"  
_** ** _Oh I know that this love is pain  
_** ** _But we can't cut it from out these veins  
_**

* * *

Continua..


	2. Save Myself

_**Fino all'imbrunire - Cap. II "Save Myself"**_

Cuddy, seduta sul suo divano, guardava distrattamente la piccola Rachel intenta a costruire una torre probabilmente più alta di lei.  
"Mammina!" La donna appoggiò delicatamente la tisana che stringeva tra le mani, facendo posto sul divano accanto a sé.  
"Quando torna House? Voglio giocare ai pirati con lui! Non vuole più essere mio amico?" Gli occhi grandi, spalancati in attesa di una risposta.  
"Certo che vuole ancora essere tuo amico, tesoro. Perché ora non insegni a me, questo gioco dei pirati?" Non sapeva esattamente perché le avesse mentito ma non poté farne a meno. Non voleva condividere con lei il suo dolore e forse quella bugia era un modo per tenere viva la possibilità del suo ritorno.  
"Così giochiamo tutti insieme?" Disse sorridendo, la trepidazione nel suo sguardo, come se da quella risposta dipendesse la sua vita.

House strinse il flacone arancione e vuoto tra le dita: quanto lontano sarebbe dovuto scappare per smettere di sentire quel peso opprimergli il petto? Per smettere di vedere il suo viso, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi?  
Giorni di Vicodin e alcool non avevano di certo lenito il suo dolore: "Posso fare di meglio". Le aveva detto quella notte. L'aveva pregata di non lasciarlo, ma lei aveva avuto paura e aveva scelto la strada più semplice, la strada senza di lui.  
Sarebbe potuto cambiare davvero? Avrebbe davvero potuto fare di meglio per lei? Le persone non cambiano, ne era sempre stato convinto.  
 _"Tu.. ne vali decisamente la pena. Se dovessi scegliere tra salvare tutti o amare te ed esser felice.. sceglierei te. Scelgo di essere felice con te. Sceglierò sempre te"  
_ Lasciò il bicchiere ancora pieno sul bancone e zoppicando si diresse verso l'uscita del bar.  
La luna brillava alta nel cielo quando - finalmente - raggiunse la sua meta.

"Non sta funzionando, Wilson!" Era entrato nell'appartamento dell'amico e lo aveva aspettato per ore. "Hai fatto tardi, Jimmy! Eri in dolce compagnia?".  
"House! Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?"  
"Beh da quando sono andato via non hai mai smesso di cercarmi, perché ora ti lamenti? Mi hai trovato!"  
"Sei sparito per due settimane, House! Ho pensato fossi morto.. Ero preoccupato. Cuddy era preoccupata.."  
"Tieni fuori la Cuddy!" Urlò, lo sguardo vuoto. Portò una mano alla gamba, con una smorfia di dolore.  
"Cosa è successo?"  
"Le ho solo restituito la sua spazzola, ci teneva tanto" Una maschera di sarcasmo dipinta sul viso.  
"Doveva essere una spazzola davvero importante" Wilson si avvicinò al divano sedendosi.  
"Volevo cambiare, ma non ha funzionato.." Lo sguardo fisso sulle scarpe, il bastone che roteava velocemente tra le dita.  
"Volevi solo dimenticare"  
"Stesso risultato, metodi diversi"  
"Devi parlare con la Cuddy"  
"E tu dovresti smettere di divertirti con le moribonde" Fece un sospiro, si alzò dal divano e si avvicinò alla porta. "Devo stare lontano dalla Cuddy"  
"Perché? Di cosa hai paura?"  
"Perché sono un tossico, sono infelice e la rendo infelice."  
"Ma tu la ami"  
"Questo non basta"

 _ **Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels  
I drown it with a drink and out-of-date prescription pills  
And all the ones that love me they just left me on the shelf  
So before I save someone else, I've got to save myself**_


	3. Begin Again

**Fino all'imbrunire - Cap. III "Begin Again"**

"Sono un drogato." Alzò lo sguardo, ogni volta quello studio gli sembrava sempre più angusto.  
"Sei in riabilitazione." Il Dott. Nolan rispose pacato, con un sorriso conciliante, dipinto sul viso.  
"Di nuovo." Una semplice, ma scomoda verità.  
"Di nuovo. È per lei che sei andato via?"  
"Lei merita di più."  
"Di più?"  
"Qualcuno che sappia starle accanto."  
"E non puoi essere tu?"  
"Io distruggerei tutto. Ancora una volta."  
"E se lei non la pensasse così?"  
"Ho superato ogni limite stavolta." Aveva sposato una prostituta, cercato di operarsi da solo ad una gamba, aveva passato giorni tra fiumi di Vicodin e alcol.  
"Non credi che meriti anche lei la possibilità di scegliere?"  
Lo sguardo del diagnosta scivolò sul pavimento, nella sua mente, impresso a fuoco, il ricordo di lei.

Wilson entrò nell'ufficio e con passo incerto, si avvicinò alla scrivania. "Ho parlato con House.. Sta bene"  
"Dov'è?" Fu la sua unica domanda, alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il viso dell'amico, ma lo ritrasse quando sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.  
"Lui.." La bocca aperta, le parole che muoiono sulle sue labbra. "Non è importante.."

 _"_ _Ha chiesto di te.."  
_ _"_ _Non dirglielo Wilson."  
_ _"_ _Dovrai parlarle prima o poi"  
_ _"_ _Andrà avanti senza di me. Starà bene."  
_ _"_ _E tu?"_

"Ti ama ancora" Sapeva bene che tra di loro aleggiava ancora un conto in sospeso, e sapeva che spingerli ad allontanarsi l'uno dall'altra non avrebbe causato nient'altro che dolore.  
"Perché è andato via?" La voce rotta dal dolore, le mani che tremavano.  
"Tornerà" Disse più a se stesso che alla donna, mentre stringendo la maniglia, lasciava l'ufficio della Cuddy.

Era ormai passato un mese dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, dall'ultima volta che aveva sentito il suo odore, il suo sapore, il tocco della sua pelle sotto le sue dita.  
Era scappato convinto di poterla dimenticare, era tornato convinto di poterla affrontare, ed ora, di fronte alle porte a vetri del suo ufficio, era pietrificato. Aveva paura.  
"Non sapevo ti avrei trovata qui.."  
Nell'ufficio tutto era esattamente come lo aveva lasciato un mese prima, sapeva che lei non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di toccare le sue cose.  
Alzò il viso, nei grandi occhi grigi un mare di emozioni: sollievo, rabbia, paura, amore.  
"Non credevo saresti tornato.." Una lacrima corse veloce lungo la sua guancia, House combatté l'istinto di sfiorarla, il suo viso ad un passo.  
"Io.." Le sue piccole dita si poggiarono leggere sul suo petto, una piccola carezza, la paura che lui potesse scomparire di nuovo. La paura che fosse tutto un sogno.  
"Cuddy non è per questo che sono qui.." Incontrò i suoi occhi, stanchi e spaventati. "Quella notte sei venuta da me con un sospetto: un sogno, nessuna certezza. Un solo Vicodin, Cuddy. Uno solo, per riuscire ad affrontare la paura di perderti per sempre. Quella notte avrei potuto mentirti, accusarti di non avere fiducia in me, invece ho scelto di essere sincero. Ho ammesso di aver preso il Vicodin e ti ho supplicato di non lasciarmi. Quella notte è stato il momento più vero della nostra relazione."

 _"Tu metti sempre te stesso al primo posto perché sei fatto così. Mi dispiace"_

"Quando stavamo insieme tra noi era una continua competizione: troppo orgogliosi per fare un passo indietro, per scusarci. Non abbiamo mai provato ad amarci davvero. Io sto facendo quel passo, Cuddy. Sto scegliendo te, Rachel e la vostra felicità. Io non posso amarti come meriti ma non posso negarti la possibilità di essere felice. Non ho cambiato idea: devi andare avanti con la tua vita."

"Non hai mai creduto potesse funzionare."

"Nemmeno tu."

 ** _I need a tidal wave  
_** ** _come and wash away  
_** ** _All the mess I made  
_** ** _to make it right_**

 ** _Can I begin again?_**


End file.
